


Stream of Smut 1/19/2020

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Halo/DC Crossover, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Light Bondage, Multi, Quickies, Threesome, Used for sex, lots of smut, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: In the first stream of 2020, an OC has some fun with Winter and Leia, Wonder Woman dominates a pair of Spartans, Kirk has an encounter with a green skinned alien babe, and Inuyasha and Kagome work out some issues, more to come as I catch up on prompts I ran out of time for.
Series: Stream Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Kudos: 6





	Stream of Smut 1/19/2020

_Lying on the deck of the U-Wing cargo hold, Winter and Prelan passionately make-out, whilst Leia blissfully rides his cock. Leaning forward to share in kisses with both partners, Leia encourages Winter to sit atop Prelan's face, so the two women can continue to kiss and fondle each other before all 3 enjoy powerful, simultaneous orgasm._

Winter kissed him between panting breaths, not letting up even after everything they’d already done. She wasn’t the only one. Straddling him, Leia continued rock, riding him with a skill that had already coaxed his cock back to life twice before. Prelan was just going with everything at this point, the entirety of him given to his Princess and her aid. The kisses started to come faster as Winter recovered her breath, and she pressed herself harder again his side. Her hand glided over his chest, trailing lines of shivering sensation across the sensitive skin. Every part of him tingled, his body pushed to it limits and beyond by their lustful attentions. 

Leia must have seen how Winter’s fingers affected him, because she scraped her own nails down his chest. Prelan groaned, the sound muffled by Winter’s mouth against his. His reaching fingers wrapped around the aid’s hips, slipping down between her ass cheeks to rub at the wet heat of her pussy. It was slick with a cocktail of cum from all three of them and his fingers slipped inside without issue making it Winter’s turn to moan into the kiss. From her position above them, Leia purred in pleasure. “You make such beautiful sounds while he fingers you, Winter. I’ve always been jealous of how well you can maintain your poise, even now.”

Winter turned, breaking the kiss and looking up at Leia. “Thank you, my lady. I’m glad you like it.” There was just the faintest hint of mockery in the words, and both women smiled at it. Then Leia’s smile dissolved and her eyes fluttered almost shut as Prelan shifted his hips, driving his cock deep into the Princess. The moan she let out was far from poised, the smugly self satisfied sound echoing around the U-Wing’s small cargo hold and making Winter laugh. “And I’ve always been impressed with your ability to indulge, highness.” 

“Right now I want to indulge in a kiss.” Leia bent down and tugged at Winter’s shoulders, coaxing her into sitting position so she could pull her into a kiss. Prelan opened his mouth to say something complimentary of his own, but was cut off as Winter’s pussy pressed firmly against his lips. The kiss had gotten deeper, and Leia’d pulled her further towards her, guiding her into straddling Prelan’s face. His muffled compliment turned into a wet slurp as his tongue went to work. He could feel how much Leia was enjoying this in the way her pussy was gripping him, each roll of her hips tugging and stroking sensitive skin with a burning need. Her need fed his own, and pressure swelled in his hips. Something started throbbing just behind the head of his cock, pulsing against his self control. Each roll of Leia’s hips feeding that pressure and each lap of his tongue along Winter’s snatch seeming to scrape away another layer of his control until it felt like his cock was about to explode. 

Which was when Leia came. The princess clutched Winter to her, desperate kisses keeping her screams from boiling out as her body shuddered and her pussy clamped down on his cock. The flimsiplast remnants of his control crumpled. His hips bucked, pushing Leia hard against Winter and pumping her full of his cum. His roar of pleasure wasn’t the triumphant bellow his body demanded. Instead it came out as wet, sloppy gurgle as his mouth was flooded with Winter’s own cum. She tried to hold it together, but they’d been at this for too long, been too far into lust of this for even her legendy self control to keep her from screaming as she came. She slumped against Leia, both of their bodies shuddering, arms wrapped around each other as they rode it out. As the last of the pleasure faded, they separated and slid to either side of him. They snuggled up against him, both of them trailing lazy fingers and kissed over his chest as they caught their breath. Between the two beautiful women, Prelan gasped: “You two are incredible.”

They didn’t disagree. 

* * *

_Halo/DC: Dominating a Spartan is no easy feat, let alone two members of Blue Team. But the Amazons love a challenge and Diana brings Fred and Linda to heel with only her lasso. She switches between sucking off Fred and eating out Linda._

Spartans are the toughest fighters in the known galaxy, the absolute peak of humanity’s potential. They’ve trained that potential to a lethal perfection since they were children, and the Spartans of Blue team are even tougher. There are very few people who’d ever even consider trying to impose their will on such peerless fighters, never mind two of them. Diana of Themyscira is one of those few. 

Amazons thrive on challenge, and Wonder Woman was no exception. She’d known the actual Spartans this new crop was named for, and she’d bested them too. The male one shifted in her grip, trying to force himself further into her mouth. She released the base of his cock to tug on the length of glowing rope hanging beside her, jerking him back a few steps. Diana smirked. They were tough, but her lasso was tougher. The magical rope was wrapped liberally around the Spartan’s arms, pinning them behind his back and keeping him firmly in her control. Eyeing the man, he’d introduced himself as Fred, she pulled her mouth off his cock, abandoning him entirely in punishment for his attempted coup.

Letting Fred languish with out her touch, she turned her full attention on his teammate. Linda had resisted her lasso even more strongly than Fred had, and her bonds were more elaborate than the other Spartan’s. She was on her back, arms beneath her and wrists secured to her own ankles. The position left her legs spread wide and Diana’s fingers had been slowly pumping in and out of her exposed pussy. Now she increased the pace, putting a bit of strength behind her actions. Linda moaned as the rush of new pleasure gave her the thing she’d been craving ever since Diana began to play with her. A moment later that rush became a flood, totally overwhelming her and pulling a deep, hungry sound from her lips as Diana bent to kiss her clit. The amazon’s had given Diana skills few other people could match, and Linda writhed beneath her touch, body bombarded by an intricate and complex interplay of pleasures and sensations. She’d never felt anything like this before, never even thought it was possible, and all that her years of training and augmentation did for her was to give her just enough self control and body awareness to see the incredible wave of pleasure building to crash over her. It was an imposing feeling, a helplessness the Spartan had never experienced before and she wasn’t sure if she longed for it or dreaded it. 

She didn’t get to find out, not yet. Diana built the pleasure to just shy of it’s peak, then pulled her mouth away. Her fingers returned to their slow, measured stroking and she shifted her attention back to Fred, leaving Linda to languish in frustrated ecstasy as she started to suck his cock again. The time away had been long enough that his cock had dried in the recycled ships air, and the sudden wet heat of her mouth made him gasp audibly. Diana smiled around his dick. These two were some of the toughest humans she’d ever met and she was excited to take her time enjoying them. 

* * *

_Kirk’s reputation as a playboy precedes him. At a diplomatic function, an Orion girl pulls him aside into a private room. He thinks it’s because he’s suave. She just wants to cum._

They’d hardly made it out of the reception before the green skinned woman was on him. Her kisses were almost harsh in their haste, lips hungrily pressed to his, tongue probing his mouth. Her hands flew over his Starfleet uniform, pushing it out of the way in her pursuit of his cock. Captain James T. Kirk rolled with it. He was used to having this kind of effect on women, and the Orion ambassador was hardly the first of her species he’d fooled around with. Admittedly they generally took a bit more work to get into bed, but he certainly wasn’t about to complain. “Your reputation precedes you, captain.” She said between kisses, her voice breathy with completely unrestrained need. 

His pants came free and the kissing stopped so she could drop to her knees in front of him. Before he even had time to register that her lips were gone though, they were wrapped around his cock, greedily sucking his semi-hard shaft deep into her mouth. Pleasure exploded through Kirk and he let out a groan as heat enveloped him. He’d already been well on his way to a full erection, and the wild eagerness of her mouth accelerated the process exponentially. She started to gag as his cock stiffened, pushing back into her throat. Kirk expected she’d pull back then, instead she pushed harder, taking him deep into her throat. Her hands left his hips, and she started to strip out of her clothes as she deepthroated him. Only when his cock was so hard it was almost painful did she pull back, sucking in wet breaths past the saliva coating her lips. Huge eyes looked up at him, and he could see the fires of lust burning behind her dilated pupils as she said “Fuck me.”

It wasn’t a request. He thought he had a handle on the situation now. His reputation had indeed preceded him, and his conversation back during the diplomatic reception must have gotten her really riled up. Mentally he filed away the lines he’d been using for future reference. If they had this kind of affect on a diplomat, he couldn’t wait to try them again. As he filed those lines away though, he also reached down and tugged into a standing position and whirled to shove her up against the wall. His hands finished undressing hers had started, leaving the Orion woman naked under his fingers. He bent to place a kiss against her neck, hands roaming over her body to explore the curves of hips and breasts. She slipped a hand between them to wrap her fingers around his cock. With insistent tugs she tried to push him inside her, and he smirked. He’d really gotten to her. Well, if that’s what she wanted, he certainly wasn’t going to disappoint. 

Abandoning his exploration of her body, he placed his hands on her hips, lined himself up, and shoved his cock inside her. Despite everything he was shocked by how wet she was, and by eagerly her pussy gripped him, pulling him deeper. The moan she let out as he entered her was pure pleasure, completely devoid of any kind of restraint or modesty. She thrust herself back against him, pushing him deeper, and he abandoned any ideas of subtlety or going slowly. This woman wanted it bad. He dove straight into a series of hard thrusts that pushed her chest and face hard up against the wall. Each thrust earned him a new grasp or groan, the sounds driving him ever faster. Pressure swelled in his crotch as the sounds of her pleasure started to come even faster than his thrusts, building in speed and intensity. He was really giving it to her now, pounding her hungry cunt with everything he had, barreling recklessly towards the release they both clearly wanted.

Kirk couldn’t remember the last time things had started out this good, and part of him screamed at him to slow it down, to pace himself for what was certainly going to be a long night of deeply satisfying alien sex. That part of him was quickly drowned out by the gasping moans of the ambassador. And any lingering thoughts of restraint were washed away as she shoved a hand into her mouth to muffle a scream. Her entire body shook, quivering in the grip of an intense orgasm that made her pussy squeeze him hard, trapping him inside her as she shuddered and gasped. That tightness was enough to push Kirk over the edge, and gasping himself, he came inside her. Heat pumped out around his cock, almost scalding despite the hungry heat of the pussy holding him. Everything he had went into that climax, pumping into her and he had to throw out a hand to brace against the wall as his legs momentarily went weak. 

After a moment the Ambassador wiggle her hips, slipping off of him and eased out from between him and the wall. She gave him a huge smile before squatting down and starting to gather the discarded bits of her outfit. He leaned against the wall, watching her work until he’d regained enough of his breath to ask. “Do you wanna take this back to my room or yours.”

The ambassador slipped her dress back over her head, shimmying a bit to get into it as she answered. “Neither. That was all I needed. Have a nice evening, Captain.” Then she scooped up the handbag she’d dropped when she started kissing him, and sauntered back into the reception. 

* * *

_Kagome/Inuyasha for me. Kagome is tired of always having sex in Inuyasha's preferred doggystyle. They argue a bit, as they are wont to do, until she pushes him down and takes control by riding him. More playful banter, him saying she doesn't know what she's doing, her trying to prove him wrong._

Inuyasha’s hand slid over Kagome’s hip as she stepped out of the hot spring. The steam had covered his approach and she almost jumped out of her skin as he touched her. She whirled on him, arm outstretched to deliver the kind of slap that could almost qualify as a smite. His head rocked to the side at the impact and he rubbed his cheek as he glared at her. “Hey! What’s the big idea!”

She relaxed as she realized it was him. “Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.” 

Still rubbing his cheek he grumped. “Who else would it be?”

Kagome sniffed. “Could have been anybody. Maybe a monster. Or a demon. Or Miroku. I’m a pretty young lady all alone and naked in a hot spring. Can’t be too careful.” 

“Oh?” Inuyasha took a step towards her, putting a little grown into his voice. “Worried some nasty demon is gonna sneak up and have his way with you?”

She didn’t back down, just smirked a little. “Isn’t that you what you had in mind.”

He got right up in her face. “Yes.” His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her to him for a blistering kiss. She returned it, melting into his arms arms. For several seconds they stood like that, kissing, hands roaming slowly over each other. Inevitably, his hands slipped between her legs first, fingers rubbing hungrily against her slit. She went with it, moaning into the kiss and pressing herself into his hand. Her own hands pushed his robe open,exposing his chest, this his hips, and finally dropping the whole thing to the wet stones just as his fingers pushed inside her. Kagome let out a short breath in pleasure, and her fingers dug into his hips. With a growl, he pulled his fingers out of her to get a grip on her hips and shoulder so he could spin her around and bend her over. To his surprise she resisted. 

Her wide eyes narrowed and she stepped out of his hands to put hands on her hips. “Oh no. We’re not doing it doggy again.” 

The hunger and need their kiss had stirred up swelled inside Inuyasha and he snarled. “What? Why not?”

She glared right back. “Because it’s all we ever do.”

“That’s because it’s the best way to do it!”

“Maybe for you! You don’t have to kneel on hard stone!”

“You weren’t complaining last time!”

“That was last time. This time I’m saying we do something else.”

He threw up his hands. “Like what? You want me hold you up? Or pin you down?” 

“No.” Kagome said, the ice in her voice melting into something sly. “I want you to SIT.”

The charm around his neck let out a faint chime, and magic slammed him to his back. He’d gotten used to this though, and within moments his hands were behind him, pushing him into a sitting position. But a moment was all Kagome needed to cross the few feet between him and straddle him. Before he could push any further up, she squatted down, took a grip on his cock, and guided him inside her. The sudden pleasure stole the heat from his voice as he said: “What?”

Kagome settled farther down on his cock, finding a more comfortable position and said. “This time I’m in charge.” Then she started to rock her hips, experimenting with tempo and position. 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” He asked, trying to hide a grunt of pleasure. 

“Of course I do.” She snapped. Even as she said it, one of her legs slipped and she had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He grunted and started to open his mouth to say snide, and she pulled his head forward, smooshing his face between her tits. Sango had told her about this position, and she’d said that always worked to shut Miroku up. It wasn’t quite as effective on Inuyasha, but at least it muffled his words enough to let her focus on finding her rhythm. When she did find it though, his words trailed off into a series of moans and grunts. Any thought she’d had of gloating though was also squashed by the same pleasure that had silenced him. Neither of them had any attention to spare for snarky comments now. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him as her body rocked up and down on his shaft. His hips started to match her pace, both of them rocking, and their gasping moans came faster and faster until with a cry Kagome stiffened atop him. Her arms tightened around his shoulders and she buried her face in his neck as she shuddered and gasped. Inuyasha rode it out, feeling every bit of her body as she writhed in the grip of orgasm. Her obvious pleasure set him off, and they came together, both of them caught up in the excitement of something new and untried.

After a few moments, when their bodies finally stopped shuddering, Kagome leaned away from him and gasped. “See, I told you I knew what I was doing.”

* * *

_ In a neon-lit motel room, Daphne and Velma seductively strip and kiss for a seated, Demon Fred. After draping themselves over him for some more lustful kisses, the 2 girls drop to their knees for some worshipful double cock-sucking. After a lengthy blowjob, the girls eagerly beg for Fred to stand-up and jack off 2 massive, showering loads all over them. Velma keeps her glasses on. _

  
  


The glow of the neon filtering through the dingey window painted the room in washed out purples and reds. Two women danced in that seedy lighting, the dim illumination only enhancing their movements. The redhead pressed herself against her shorter companion, kissing her deeply. Their hands roaming sensually over each other, fondling, slapping, squeezing. Still dancing, still kissing, they started undressing. The redhead’s purple miniskirt was the first to hit the floor, joined a moment later by the brunette’s tight orange sweater. More clothes fell as their lips shifted focus to necks, and chests, and breasts. On the bed, outline dimmed by the hazy lighting sat a third figure. It was larger than the women, bulky, and the shadows seemed almost to cling to it. Only it’s two large, fully erect cocks weren’t shadowed, and the figure casually stroked them as it watched the dancing women. 

Fred had changed in the time since the girls tricked him in that haunted house. He’d come to terms with the beast inside himself. It was still bound by their spell, still shackled to his flesh, but they’d both found ways to make that arrangement benefit them. The demon needed lust, needed to feed on it’s partner’s indulgence and decadence, but it didn’t need to be in the drivers seat for that. And so Fred was the one in charge, the one making the decisions that had Daphne and Velma doing unspeakable things for and to him. Or, at least, he was pretty sure he was the one in charge.

Both women, now naked aside from Velma’s glasses, turned their attention to him, slinking forward to drape themselves over him. Kisses peppered his skin, painting fading lines of lipstick down his neck, across his shoulders, over his chest, and around the head of both cocks as they sank to their knees before him. They each took one, worshiping the heads with long, slow kisses. Fred groaned and leaned back on the bed, letting his whores do their work. They’d set this up after all, they’d been the ones to trap the demon inside him, they could hardly complain if he took his enjoyment from it. And enjoy it he did. Velma was slow, methodical, covering every inch of her dick with kisses and licks before she took it into her mouth. Daphne was fast, hungry, slurping him down eagerly to choke on him as she sucked him off. Together they swirled the pleasure, the slow build of Velma’s attentions deepening and expanding the immediate pressures of Daphne’s reckless approach. It was overwhelming. Pleasure swelled inside him, boiling up from the ever churning inferno of animal hunger that was the demon. Fred groaned again, the sound a harbinger of things to come, and both women stopped. They pulled away from him, pushing their body’s together and begging for his release. Fred rose hands returning to their previous position, but no longer casual. A pair of quick strokes was all it took to send thick ribbons of hot, sticky cum splashing out across the kneeling witches, showering them in the reward they’d worked and begged for. 

  
  
  


* * *

_ Marvel Black Widow/Reader: Turns out the your Russian Avenger/Spy girlfriend is a total sub in the bedroom. Not that you mind as your spooning session turns into a rough, doggie style fucking. _

Wrapping your arm over Natasha’s side you pull her closer, tucking her entire body against yours as you lay on the bed. Her hair is in your face, and you fight back a sneeze as a long red hair slips up your nose. On reflex your hand shifts, fingers finding the smooth curve of a breast under her light nightshirt. You squeeze. She moans. Your lips brush over her neck and she wiggles her hips a little, grinding her ass against the hardness pressing into her back. A subtle thrust of your hips earns another moan. “I want it.”

Your hand leaves her breast, traveling down her side to hook fingers in the waistband of her panties, toying with them. She whimpers, shifting her hips again to feel you. “Please.”

Releasing the waistband you venture deeper, brushing fingers over hips and ass before finding the wet heat of her cunt. You start to rub them along her lips, not bothering to be particularly gentle with it. Shifting your mouth next to her ear you whisper. “Please, what? What do you want?”

“Fuck me.” The answer comes out in a moan as you slip a finger inside her. “Please fuck me, sir.”

For some reason you’ve never figured out your girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, international super spy and Avenger, is a total sub, and every time she calls you sir, it drives you totally crazy. In a surge of motion you’re up, hands pulling her to hands and knees in front of you. You tug her underwear down, casually ripping the delicate lace as you line yourself up. Then, you take her in single thrust. She cries out as you sink to the hilt, and you revel in the warm tightness of her cunt. Your thrusts are hard and fast, discarding any pretense of foreplay or build up as you skip straight to fucking her like a bitch in heat. And braced on all fours on your bed, crying out in desperate need, that’s what she is right now. She’s your bitch, and you can do what you want with her. 

Taking advantage of that you reach out, tingling fingers in the base of her hair. She gasps as you pull back, arching her back beautifully as her head is pulled toward you. And she gets a bit tighter, slick walls squeezing all the more hungrily. Your thrusts make her ass bounce, and with her back arched you catch the occasional glimpse of swaying tits as well. Stretching a bit you reach around to take ahold of the same breast as before. It’s still beautifully smooth and round, but what had felt delicate and sensual before now feels crass and lewd as you pinch her nipple. Any sound she makes at the touch is lost in the escalating sounds your thrusts are driving from her. Breathy words tumble between moans, desperate pleas for more, for you to use her, dirty degrading words that urge you faster and faster until you’re giving her everything you’ve got. She takes it, no longer moaning or muttering but screaming. Your hands tighten in her hair and on her breast, the pleasure swells, becoming an all encompassing throbbing need that overwhelms you. You scream as you cum, thrusting deep and emptying your balls inside her. Pulling out squirts the last few drops across her hips. 

Letting go of her you lean back to examine your handiwork. Natasha lays with her head on the bed and ass in the air, her entire body shuddering a bit as she makes soft noises of pleasure and a thin line of cum slides down the inside of her leg, slowly making it’s way towards the ripped tatters of her lace panties hanging halfway down. The bedding she’s laying in muffles her words, but you clearly hear her moan “more…”. Your cock twitches, and you grin.

  
  


* * *

_ In a secluded, African glade, Vixen and Storm (Ororo Munroe) take turns riding Bruce Wayne's cock and face, each to multiple orgasms. Sliding down his body to lie atop his legs, the two busty-beauties gleefully share his cock between them, each swallowing a massive load. _

The mission that had brought them to Africa was over. Bad guys beaten. World saved. And Mari McCabe knew just how she wanted to celebrate. Bruce’s cock in her cunt was thick and hard, and filled her up perfectly. Her hips rolled in steady, measured movements, not rushing things. They had time, and as perfect as his dick was, she was more focused on the third member of their little party. 

Even in the throes of pleasure, Ororo Munroe looked like the Goddess many people considered her to be. She straddled Bruce’s face, legs tight, body shuddering as the Batman’s expert tongue pushed her over the brink of ecstasy .Bruce’s hands were on Ororo’s ass, fingers dimpling the smooth skin as he groped and squeezed. Her long silver hair blew in a breeze that hadn’t been there a moment before and she reached out to pull Mari into heated kiss as the pleasure surged through her. Mari returned that kiss with equal passion. She knew what Ororo was feeling, she’d felt it herself only a minute before when they’d been in opposite places. Now she rode his cock using her own cum as lube, revealing that pleasure as she watched Storm cum. 

That sight was enough to set her off again, and she shivered as lazy lightning rippled through her. It wasn’t the instant, mind blanking pleasure of a hard fuck, but that was fine. She still wanted her mind. There would be time for that later. Right now though, it was their turn to return the favor. 

Moving together they both slipped off of him and slid down until their mouths were level with Grinding their wet pussies against his legs they started to kiss around his cock. They ran their tongues through the slick mess Mari had left along his shaft before splitting up to each take a different end. Ororo sucked him down greedily, deepthroating him in moments. Mari focused lower, kissing and slobbering all over his balls. They hadn’t let him come yet, and his groans started to come faster and faster as they worked. Mari knew those sounds, and she gave him one final treat, sucking a ball into her mouth. The usually tacetern Bruce grunted and gasped. Ororo made a choking sound, pulling back suddenly as cum flooded her mouth. She swallowed the first spurt, got most of the second, and had to pull back gasping and leaking cum. Mari was right there, and she caught the third spurt in her open mouth before pushing down onto him to swallow the rest of his load. She stayed down until he had nothing left to give, then pulled back and smiled up at him, her lips glistening with some of the first load she’d caught. Now they could really get down to business.

  
  
****

* * *

_ Poison Ivy/Kiteman Pamela had very low expectations when it came to sex with Kiteman. Cue her surprise when he eats her out so well she’s begging for his cock. _

“Babe, I’m about to knock your socks off. You know, if you were wearing socks instead of, what is that? Vines? Leggings? You know what, forget that. Kite Man’s gonna make your rose garden blossom.”

Ivy resisted the urge to facepalm. What the hell had convinced her to try this? What morbid curiosity had convinced her this would be a good idea? You know what, maybe it would be better if he just didn’t talk. Wrapping her legs around Kite Man’s shoulders she pulled him forward, shoving him face first into her *shudder* rose garden. At least this way she wouldn’t have to listen to him talking. Hell, if his mouth was half as energetic down there as it was talking about him, she might even enjoy herself a bit. It wasn’t likely, but it was ---

Ivy gasped as pleasure shot through her, derailing her train of thought so completely it took her a second to realize what was happening. He’d spread her labia with his thumbs, and was running the flat of his tongue along her slit in smooth motions that touched every part of her. Each pass sent a wave of sensation through her, each of them building slightly on the last. She could feel it everywhere, felt the ripple travel all the way to her fingertips, setting her alight. Her entire body tingled as he worked, occasionally breaking up the licks by pushing his tongue inside; or by shifting his fingers, pulling back the hood of her clit and teasing the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. Each action built on itself, each one bringing her to the peak of pleasure, the point where sensation threatened to overload her before swapping to a new technique and giving her a moment’s respite. 

Her fingers hooked into claws as the lightning pleasure of his tongue rippled through her and she grasped desperately at the sheets beneath her. This wasn’t possible. He couldn’t be this good. Not Kite Man. Not the goofy idiot who never shut up about himself. How was this possible? She opened her mouth, unsure if it was to moan or to ask the universe how this imbecile could be doing this to her. Whatever she’d mean to say, what came out was: “Fuck, that feels incredible!”

And it did. Lust flared up in her, burning away the tepid curiosity that had started this and roaring into an inferno of desperate need. His mouth was good. No. It was fucking amazing. But it wasn’t enough anymore. She wanted more. Wanted to feel the hardness of his cock filling her, wanted the pounding thrusts of his hips to fan that fire into a blaze that would consume her entire body it’s pleasure. “Fuck me.” She gasped, letting her knees fall off her shoulders. “Please, I need you in me right now.” 

He pulled away from her clit, lips glistening, and grinned stupidly as he started to climb atop her. Lining himself up, he said: “Babe, I’m gonna plow your fields.” 

Nope, it was still better if he didn’t talk. Ivy wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down into a blistering kiss as he took her. 


End file.
